A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trivia board game.
B. Prior Art
The Sausa Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,522) discloses a quote and year trivia question game including a game board, die, a plurality of game pieces, and a plurality of cards. This patent does not utilize a board game in which the path the players follows resembles a dragon, nor does it utilize the Chinese year system to determine the game pieces the payers used.
The Freda III Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,389) discloses a history-based trivia game wherein the answers to all questions are given in the form of a calendar year; game components include a game board, throwing die, game pieces, playing cards, and bonus markers. However, this game utilizes a different scoring system that requires the player to advance their game piece across a calendar year, as opposed to advancing a game piece designated by the year of birth around a dragon design on the game board.
The Lasko et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0052456) discloses a trivia game and method of play including a timer and a plurality of trivia cards. However, this game requires the player to identify specific quotations and other facts surrounding the same on a game board that does not have a beginning or an end.
The DiGirolamo et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,393) discloses a game board for playing a game of chances and trivia, which includes at least one set of valued question/answer cards. Again, this game does not utilize a game board that has a path resembling a dragon with a beginning and an end.
The Santagata Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,794) discloses a trivia game which includes a game board. However, this game has a game board that begins on a specified date in history and follows along to the end that is at another specified point of history, which does not resemble a dragon.
The Adkins Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,402) illustrates a design for a game board.